Tonight We Break Away
by corpuscalypso
Summary: It's not right but I just can't give it up, I'll try to get myself higher. Let's go we're gonna light it up, tonight we start the fire, Tonight we break away    Star Crossed Spin-off. Kendall/Kale. Don't hurt me.


Kendall looked up into the night sky, taking in the view of the stars twinkling against the dark background. He sought out the brightest one, staring at it for a moment before closing his eyes and making a wish. He felt like a young child doing so, but he needed some reassurance.

Kendall's eyes fluttered open when he felt familiar fingers run through his sandy blond hair. He turned his head so he could look at the blue eyes that drove him wild. A smile spread across Kale's face seeing the wide grin Kendall sported.

Kale had a tendency to switch the mood in an instance and this moment was no exception. He was suddenly straddling Kendall's hips with his hands on either side of Kendall's head. There was no physical contact; Kale was just staring into Kendall's eyes, so close that Kendall could feel his breath on his lips.

One look at Kale's dilated eyes and Kendall couldn't take it. He bucked his hips up, earning a throaty growl from the golden haired boy on account of the fiction Kendall caused. Kale dipped down, returning the contact as well as smashing his lips against Kendall's.

Kendall thanked God silently that Kale insisted on a more private spot to stargaze than the Palmwoods Park. But then he started to worry. He knew Kale liked to be the… more dominant one but he never thought about… sex before.

His worries fled once distracted by Kale using his mouth for evil. Kale's tongue was entangled with Kendall's, exploring every surface in his mouth. Kendall eagerly responded, grabbing a fistful of blue eyed boy's shirt. Kale's hands were busy roaming through Kendall's hair.

He let out a moan as Kale nipped at his bottom lip. The pain gradually appeared; Kale had drawn blood. Kendall felt Kale's pride radiate off of him as he licked the coppery liquid from his lip and plunge the muscle back into Kendall's mouth. Kendall groaned as the moment didn't last long but was soon appeased as Kale attached himself to Kendall's neck.

He unwillingly let out another moan as Kale rubbed himself against Kendall. Once Kale decided he was done working on his neck, he pulled up Kendall's shirt, leaving a trail of saliva and bitemarks. Kendall whimpered, feeling the growing tension of his erection against his tight jeans. Kale looked up to meet his gaze and the green eyed boy caught a glimpse of Kale's smirk before he cupped his crotch. Kendall let his head fall back to the ground as Kale unzipped his pants. Somehow, in one swift motion, Kale got Kendall's pants off, letting his cock free from the denim restriction. With his boxers around his ankles, Kendall gasped as the cool night air hit him.

Kale wrapped his hand around Kendall's cock, squeezing slightly, while trailing his tongue against the tip. Kendall trembled, letting out a shallow breath. Kale removed his hands and replaced them on Kendall's bare hips. The blue eyed boy suddenly took as much of the dick as he could. He had anticipated that Kendall would buck his hips into his mouth, but Kale used his strength to keep Kendall's hips on the ground, digging his nails into the blonde's skin.

As Kale's tongue worked magic on his cock, Kendall clenched his fists into the grass next to him, letting moans free from his throat. His eyes were closed and he was focusing on the rhythm of Kale's head bobbing near him. Then a sudden cold hit him.

"Kale…" Kendall croaked, not able to open his eyes before his lips were once again captured by Kale's. He was confused as to why he had stopped until he felt the skin on skin contact below his waist. How he managed to whip his pants off so fast was a mystery to Kendall but he didn't dwell on it.

Kale had gotten into the habit of leaving contact at the most inopportune times. Kendall suddenly felt nothing. He opened his eyes to see Kale, smirking and just kneeling above Kendall.

"Time to return the favor."

"But… you didn't even finish mine—"

"Just get me wet." Kendall gaped. He stared as Kale's tongue darted from between his lips, moistening them. "C'mon." Kendall did what he was told. He was face to face with Kale's cock. He didn't know how to start exactly but Kale fixed that problem. He grabbed a handful of Kendall's hair and forced him forward. Kendall took a few seconds before getting used to the feeling and proceeded to suck him off. Kale just tilted his head back and let his fingers linger in Kendall's blond locks.

Just as Kendall was starting to admit he was enjoying the taste of Kale in this mouth, he was pushed to the ground, forced to separate from the shorter boy.

"Turn over. Hands and knees," Kale rasped. Kendall stared into Kale's eyes for a second before doing what he's told once again. Kale looked borderline demonic with dilated eyes and mussed up hair. Kendall thought it was the hottest thing he has ever seen.

Then he suddenly felt teeth grazing of his spine and Kale's bare chest pressed against his back. Kendall let his head hang down as he let out a shaky breath. Kale's dick was rubbing against his puckered hole. Kendall clenched his jaw for anticipation for what was to come.

Then suddenly Kale's finger found its way into him. Kendall let out a gasp and his arms suddenly felt weak. Kale worked the lone finger in and out of Kendall's tight hole, curling and swirling, before adding a second and then a third. Kendall was sure it would just be uncomfortable the whole time before Kale hit something that made fireworks explode behind his eyelids. He let out a gasp, a shiver going down his spine.

"Do it again," he croaked.

"As you wish," Kale breathed. This time when Kale found his prostate, Kendall let out a moan. "I can't take it anymore!" Kale slipped his fingers out, lining himself up with Kendall. "It might hurt at first," he whispered, "but it'll get better, I promise." Kendall just nodded absently. Kale pushed forward until he felt his tip penetrated Kendall's entrance. He was still so tight. Kale pushed on, sliding in, through resistance until Kendal let out a cry of pain.

Kale stopped dead. He leaned over Kendall's arched back, letting his lips graze against Kendall's earlobe.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. "So sorry…" he repeated. He placed gentle kisses against Kendall's neck until he gained the courage to let him continue.

Kale placed a final kiss on his ear before pushing himself the rest of the way in. "Are you okay?" Kendall nodded once more. Kale slowly pulled back out until only the head of his dick has hidden within Kendall. He paused once more, seeing Kendall biting his already bleeding lip and clenching his fists in the thing blanket lying beneath them. Then he continued, feeling the velvet heat surrounding his member once more.

He felt Kendall waiver. He let a moan slip through his lips as Kale once again found his pleasure spot.

Kale pulled back and thrusted forward once more, earning another moan from the green eyed boy. Hearing the sweat covered, skin hit skin sound made Kale want more.

Soon his thrusts went from slow and careful to more erratic. Kendall was surprised when a hand reached down and wrapped itself around his neglected cock.

The stoking became too much for Kendall and he released himself over his chest and the blanket below him. Kale didn't know if it was hearing Kendall gasp his name when he came or feeling Kendall constrict around his cock that did him in, but soon after, he came inside of the blond boy.

Kale eased himself out of Kendall, who promptly collapsed onto the ground. Kale joined him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's torso. They lied in comfortable silence for a good half an hour before Kale broke it.

"I love you, Kendall."

Kale could barely believe the words came out of his mouth. He never usually let his emotions run free but the words overpowered him. It was the truth.

"I love you, too."

**Please… just don't hurt me. This was my very first attempt at smut and I can't help throwing in a ridiculously sappy/happy ending. Review and tell me if this was horrible or not. … hidesinshame**


End file.
